fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Tohru Honda/Relationships
Tohru meets a variety of people in Fruits Basket and changes their lives, and mostly the Sohmas. Kyoko Honda Tohru had a loving relationship with her mother. She often places her mother above all else, even after Kyoko dies, and fears being disloyal to her memory. She regurally repeats her mother's wisdom and love throughout the show, and takes on many of her beliefs. It because of this desire to hold onto the memory of Kyoko, that Tohru fails to realize her romance with Kyo Sohma until late in the manga. When Tohru realizes she is in love, it upsets her greatly, for she believes that will mean leaving Kyoko's memory behind. Ultimately, her love for Kyo surpasses her desire to remain attached to mother, and she accepts its time to move on with her life. However, Kyoko still holds a special place in Tohru's heart. Katsuya Honda As her father died when she was only 3, Tohru has only blurry memories of him. Though her father loved her deeply, his death devastated her mother, and Tohru feared she would lose her as well. Believing her father was somehow stealing her mother away, Tohru decided to take on her father's way of speaking formally, (and also because people believed she was another man's child). Tohru has not talked much of how she felt about her father, because of her lack of memory, thus, their realtionship is difficult to describe. Yuki Sohma When Tohru was a child (in the manga), she got lost trying to run away from a group of boys that were picking on her, unable find her way home. A boy found her but ran away from her. She pursued him and called out to him to wait and said she wanted to go home. He turned back to her and led her home. He gave her the cap he was wearing and ran off before he could show his face. It turns out that this boy was actually in fact a young Yuki. Years later in the present time, Yuki still remembers that incident, but thinks that Tohru has forgotten about it, until he discovers the red cap in her room when they were studying. He asks her why she keeps it to which she responds "Because it's a precious memory of mine! To be able to receive his help ... it was really ... the happiest moment in my life!" (Chapter 53) At the beach house in chapter 59 after being confronted by Akito, Yuki wanders off, thinking. Tohru gets concerned when he does not return and goes out to search for him. When she does find him, Yuki comes to realize that her help and kindness have helped him "open the lid" to his feelings. He kisses her forehead and sheds tears as he realizes he loves her. However, in chapter 83, after being locked in a closet and has a relapse of memories and his troubled childhood, he realizes that he was not seeking her love as a woman but instead saw her a motherly figure. This may be due to the fact that he was "given" to Akito as a child and was never really raised by his parents. In later chapters the two grow somewhat distant due to Yuki with the student council, and Tohru trying to understand her feelings and wanting to break the Zodiac curse. However, they remain friendly towards each other during this period. At the end of the manga Yuki has a conversation with Tohru the day before she moves out admitting that, to him, she was like a mother who "raised me Yuki "as 'a human'" (Chapter 136). He then, for the first time, calls her "Tohru" as opposed to "Honda-san", (which he called her for the duration of the manga and all of the anime). Kyo Sohma The first time Tohru meets Kyo is when she also finds out about the Sohma curse. At first Kyo seems to hate Tohru and even shouts at her when she accidently transforms him at school. Later he apologizes for the incident due to the guilt of Kyoko's death. At the time, Tohru is unaware of his guilt. In episode 24 and 25 of the anime, and chapter 33 in the manga, Kazuma, Kyo's master at the dojo, arrives for reasons unknown to everyone at first. His reasons for being here are to reveal Kyo's true form. He puts all his hopes on Tohru that she will "heal his heart". When he transforms into his true form, she is frightened by it. She persues him when he runs away from her. When she finds him, she tries to convince him to come home and tells him she accepts him. She wants "to have our meals together, to study together and worry together...I just want us all to be together!!" When Kyo becomes human again, he embraces her and is overcome with joy. As the story progresses, Kyo and Tohru become nervous and anxious around each other. While throughout the series, Kyo's strong affection for Tohru is quite obvious, he comes to realize he is in love with Tohru in volume 11 when Akito confronts him. Tohru later gets in a fight with Kagura Sohma and this pushes her to confess her feelings for Kyo. He brushes her feelings off saying that she made him disillusioned. As he walks off Tohru collapses into tears. In chapter 122 and 123, when Tohru tries to offer a hand of friendship to Akito, she falls off the cliff and hurts her head leaving her only half conscious. When Kyo comes to the scene, he finally admits his feelings for her. But being only half conscious, Tohru didn't really understand what he was saying. When she becomes unconscious, Kyo kisses her and begs her to live. While Tohru is in the hospital, Kyo attempts to visit her, only to have his own fear and Tohru's friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, change his mind. When she is discharged from the hospital, Kyo waits for her outside. Tohru, due to the rejection of her feelings, runs away from him. Kyo runs after her and eventually catches up with her. He now fully confesses his feelings for her and kisses her. The two embrace and realise that Kyo hasn't changed into a cat. Kyo rips off his bracelet, and the beads come crashing to the ground. Tohru picks up every single one of the beads while Kyo stands, watching, wondering why she is perserving them. At the end of the series, Tohru and Kyo can be seen living a happy life with a granddaughter. Arisa Uotani When Arisa met Kyoko's daughter Tohru in middle school, and then Kyoko herself, she was shocked by the change from gang-leader into doting mother, but became friends after Kyoko helped her escape from her gang. With Saki Hanajima, she swore on Kyoko's grave to look after Tohru, and in their "parental" protection of Tohru, noted by Kyo and Yuki, Arisa is depicted as the brash and direct father-figure. Tohru calls her Uo-chan and her manga symbol is a fish, the meaning of the first kanji (魚) of her family name. Saki Hanajima Tohru calls her Hana-chan, and her manga symbol is a small flower, the meaning of the first kanji (花) of her family name. Hanajima had trouble controlling her abilities when she was young, and blamed herself for the near-fatal collapse of a boy who was bullying her. Like Arisa Uotani, Hanajima is extremely protective of Tohru, who was the first person in school who truly accepted her, which acceptance helped her gain control of her powers. She wears black fingernail polish and (when not in her school uniform) black dresses, often with a cloak or veil, habits Hanajima started before she met Tohru as a way of signaling her guilt. With Arisa, she promised on Tohru's mother's grave to look after Tohru and in their near-"parental" protection, she acts as the "motherly" figure. She uses her reputation for sending out "poison waves" to shield Tohru from the malice of Yuki's fan club. Ayame Sohma Ayame likes to flirt with Tohru, saying he will fall asleep hugging her, will stay in her room and when he first meets her, he calls her "Princess". He even buys her gyouza and says he will kiss her after she tries on one of his outfits, to "express his delight" (which results in Yuki hitting Ayame and causes yet another arguement between the two brothers). Ayame takes advantage of Tohru`s patient and kind nature, and orders her about. But, despite this, Tohru likes Ayame and doesn`t get annoyed with his "Drama King" nature, and is still kind to him when the others are telling him to leave. This could be due to her understanding of the fact that Ayame is trying to fix his relationship with Yuki. Shigure Sohma Shigure, like Ayame, likes to flirt with Tohru, and teases her about going on a date with him (Yuki and Kyo get very angry at his perverted remarks). He buys Tohru a maid outfit for White Day and says he will "take her for himself" as Yuki and Kyo fight. He seems to just be a harmless pervert, but in a conversation with Hatori, Shigure reveals that he is actually using Tohru to break the Sohma Curse. He says he is disgusted at his own selfishness, but that won`t stop him from pushing to get what he wants, even if it hurts Tohru in the process. However, he says to Mayuko that he is kinder to Tohru than he is to anyone else, to which she says that he doesn`t treat the people he claims to like as human beings. He also says he loves Tohru as a brother might love his sister. He makes Tohru cry when he reveals that the Zodiac silently consent to Kyo being confined, and that they look down on him in their hearts. After the curse is broken, it is supposed that Tohru and Shigure stay good friends. Akito Sohma When she first met Akito, she (this article will call Akito she for consistancy) appeared to be "a lot kinder than she (Tohru) imagined". However, her opinion soon changed after seeing Akito scare Yuki, reminding him of the time he was Akito`s "playmate". She went so far as to shove Akito out of the way, but then apologized and said that they needed to get back to class. Tohru didn`t see Akito again until her visit at the summer house, where she (Akito) punched Momiji`s face, and Tohru, after trying to stop her, was scratched by Akito who revealed her identity as the "God" of the Zodiac. Akito, after realising that the curse was crumbling, went after Tohru with a knife, and, after attacking her, revealed her fear for living without the "bonds", for the God`s spirit stayed away from society. Tohru realises that she felt the same way about her bond with her mother, and tries to make friends with Akito. Akito slaps her hand away, saying that Tohru will abandon her as soon as she complains, but is about to accept when the cliff crumbles. Tohru is hospitalized, and Akito is the first person who visits her, indicating her change of heart, and finally accepts Tohru`s request of friendship. Ritsu Sohma Upon meeting Ritsu Sohma, Tohru managed to identify him as the "daughter" of the Okami at the onsen, due to his frantic apologizing after Tohru helped him pick up the mess from his ripped bag. Having thought that he was a woman, due to his habitual wearing of womens` kimonos and his long hair, she discovered, after hugging him to shield him from broken glass, that he was a women, after he transformed into his zodiac animal, the monkey. Tohru was confused until Shigure explained that Ritsu wore womens clothing as it helped calm his nerves. Also, to Shigure`s amusement, Tohru calls him Rit-chan-san, an example of her incorrect formal speech in Japanese. Discovering Ritsu on the roof, about to commit suicide, Tohru managed to convince him not to jump, after hearing him say: "Why was someone like me given life in this world?!". She said: "Sometimes living can be hard, but it's only because we're alive that we can make each other...laugh, cry...be happy! [in her head In this world... aloud If that's not a reason for being born in this world...I don't know what is!" She later discovered Ritsu on her way home having another episode after a cat tried to steal his Takoyaki (he was even apologizing to the cat for trying to take it back). They then struggle to find something to talk about, suggesting that they are quite shy and polite around each other, which is also relevant when they both spend a long time trying to convince the other to speak first, when they both say "Um!" at the same time. Ritsu then asks Tohru whether his mother said anything about her being ashamed of Ritsu`s clumsiness and cross-dressing. Tohru is shocked, as his mother said nothing like that. He (Ritsu) then apologizes for asking such an awkward question, and says that he is sure there was no purpose for him being alive, to which Tohru says: "I'm sure that inside your heart...you're trying with all your might to find it on your own...the reason you were born. Because...because really...there might not be anyone who was born with a reason. I think that everyone...everyone might have to find one on their own. her head A reason for being born... A reason that it's okay to be alive... '''A reason to exist.' ''aloud I think everyone might have to find it themselves...and decide for themselves. It could be your dreams...your job...or a person. ...The reason you're looking for...might be vague, unclear...and uncertain. her head And you might '''lose' it.'' aloud But as long as you're alive...you have to keep searching for that reason.". Ritsu is overcome by Tohru`s kindness and cries, and says that he hopes he can find his "reason" in a person as well. Tohru's Grandfather Evidently, Tohru loves her grandfather very much, though her purpose is with the Sohma's. He even defends her against other cold-hearted relatives and encourages her to go where she is happy. Later on in the manga, when her grandfather strains his back, Tohru is very concerned and watches over him closely, and is distressed and frightened when her grandpa talks of her dead parents and expresses his wish to be with them again. All in all, their relationship is loving. Hiro Sohma Hiro, who Tohru meets in volume 7, makes it clear that he does not like her right from the start. He steals her wallet with her mom`s photo and runs off with it, causing Tohru to chase him to Shishou`s Dojo, where it is revealed that Hiro is jealous of Tohru because she helped Kisa find her voice. Hiro loves Kisa and wanted to help her regain her voice, but was afraid of her getting hurt after what Akito did to her when Hiro revealed to her (Akito) his feelings for Kisa.Hatori Sohma He calls Tohru "Stupid Woman" and, like Ayame, orders her about when he first meets her. However, Tohru is still kind to him, and encourages him when he admits he`s a child, and can`t do anything. This dislike continues throughout the story, however, it eases up at the summer house when he realises that Tohru has had pain like he has, after he gave Tohru her photo wallet when she dropped it. He asked Tohru: "Why do you have a picture of only your mother? I mean, you`ve lost both parents, right? You mean you don`t have one of your father? Whenever you say anything, it`s "Mom, Mom". It`s like, that`s all you say. Don`t you ever think about anything else?", which causes Tohru to run off to look for Momiji and makes Kisa cry and ignore him for the day. Hatsuharu Sohma Tohru meets Hatsuharu at the racing track, where she mistakes him for an old man because of his white hair. She thinks he is very polite and is shocked at his transformation to "Black Haru". Though she doesn`t hear, he says to Kyo he is going to sleep with Tohru, showing just how split his personality is. Tohru is very kind to Hatsuharu, and though she is shocked, she supports him when he says he loves Yuki, saying the story of their friendship was lovely. Hatsuharu calls her "Honda-san" like Yuki. He tells Isuzu that she is kind, and she`s the reason Yuki and Kyo`s auras have softened. Isuzu Sohma At first, Isuzu (or Rin, as she is called by relatives) seems to despise Tohru, saying that she will "not let her get involved" in breaking the curse, and is always glaring at her. However, the truth is that Tohru to her is like a mother, similar to Yuki`s feelings, and she is scared that she, like her own mother, will "fall apart". She says that when she first saw Tohru she "wanted to climb onto her lap, to pour out my (Isuzu`s) heart to her, like a child who goes back, crying, to her mother. I (Isuzu) wanted to share with her all the weakness in my overly weak self, and i feel like she would let me, like she would accept me. After Tohru discovers her throwing up in the living room, Isuzu clings to her. She appears to be embarrased later and elbows her hand away when Tohru holds it out to her, but then, once again, she clings to her until the ambulance comes to take her to the hospital. From then on, Isuzu is very protective of Tohru, and is furious when Kagura hits Tohru. Kureno Sohma Kureno and Tohru have very similar personalities, as pointed out by Arisa Uotani. They are both sincre, kind, polite and thinks of others before themselves. Realising that Arisa desperately wishes ot see Kureno again and is upset by his disappearance, Tohru becomes determined for them to see each other again and goes to the Sohma estate to talk to Kureno. With the help of Momo Sohma, enters through a secret passage to the inside of the estate. After a brief encounter with Momiji, he gives her direction to find Kureno. She finds him but cannot approach him as there are a lot of servents and family members around. Eventually she ends up hiding behind a bush, where 'Akito' hears her and asks who's there. Kureno appears and saves Tohru from the person she thought was Akito (It is liekly that this was Ren, Akito's mother, as Tohru thought they sounded alike). When Ren has disappeared Kureno pulls Tohru away from the area asks why she is here. Tohru tells Kureno that Arisa really wants to see him and even give him Aris'a's number so they can make contact. However, Kureno turns down the offer and tells Tohru he has given up 'hope'. She responds by saying that there is always hope. He lets her go as he sees Momiji approaching them. Later on in chapter 97, Kureno approaches Tohru without Akito knowing. He hugs her and explains to her that he has broken free of the curse. Tohru is surprised by this but Kureno doesn't know how his curse was broken. The only reason he stayed in the Sohma estate was because Akito desperately begged and pleaded him to stay with her. Tohru realises that he desperately wishes to see Arisa again and he starts to cry. It also at this point that Kureno reveals to Tohru that Akito is in fact a woman. He goes on to explain to her who Ren is and a bit more on the curse and Akito. Shocked and unable to take it all in, Tohru collapses after Kureno leaves. After the curse is broken, it can be assumed they are good friends. Momo Sohma Tohru and Momo meet once, in voume 13. Momo probably knows Tohru from her papa's work. She talks to Tohru about seeing Momiji. Other than that, no real relashionshop is shown between Tohru and Momo. Hatori Sohma Kisa Sohma Kisa was shut off(or lost her voice), because of people bullying her about her shy personality and orange hair which is a mark for being the "tiger" in the zodiac. She left home since she can't take the bullying anymore, but was given a boost of confidence and strength from Tohru.Tohru loved Kisa, and let her know it. Since then, Kisa got the strength to talk and go to school. She idolized Tohru. Kisa calls her "Onee-chan!" Which means a sister-like figure. Momiji Sohma Tohru and Momiji were good friends from the start. They met when Hatori came to their school's fair (where they were selling rice balls) to give Yuki a check-up. Momjij and Kyo were fighting and Tohru came over and Momiji asked her if she knew about the curse. She said yes, promting him to hug her. He turns into a rabbit, making the other students wonder what happened. The other students did not have their memories erased, because they did not make the connection of the rabbit and Momiji. When Momiji reveals the secret about his mother to Tohru, she, overtaken by sadness, hugs him, thus turning him into a rabbit. She begins to cry, and says how without her mother she would not have been able to be where she is now. She says that Momiji is very strong, and that she admires him for that quality. Later in the manga, it starts to show that Momiji very much loves Tohru in a romantic way. In Volume 19, he is shown holding hands with Tohru, and they look like a couple. He later tells Kyo that he is going to propose to Tohru. This never happens, of course, as he decides to leave Kyo and Tohru to their happiness.